The Trouble With Claws
by BlueBully
Summary: Kurt steals Logan's beer. Logan gets his claws stuck. Tickling ensues. XD Logan/Kurt Bromance. M/M Tickle Fic


**Super-short little story. :D**  
**M/M Tickling**

"KURT! You give that back!" A loud growl rang out through the mansion as Logan chased a grinning blue-furred X-man down the hallway. Kurt was running as fast as he could, clutching to his chest what one could conclude was Logan's last can of beer.

Logan was visibly irritated, shown by the scowl on his face and the razor sharp claws protruding out of his hands as he was not far behind the Elf.

"Logan, don't you know that sharing is caring?" Kurt called over his shoulder, making Wolverine snarl in response.

"Not when that's the last damn cold one in this whole freakin' place! Now let me have it!" It appeared that Logan had finally gotten him cornered as Kurt found himself at a dead-end hallway.

He turned around to face the raging feral, who was standing merely five feet away from him with his fists up and claws gleaming in the artificial light. Kurt still looked un-intimidated though.

"You can have it when you pry it from my cold, dead fingers," he held the beer can behind his back as Logan narrowed his eyes, ready to put an end to this cat and mouse game.

"Have it yer way. Too bad. I was almost startin' to enjoy havin' ya back alive again," and with that he lunged forward with all his force; his arms outstretched to deliver a fatal snikt.

He was met face first with a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone, feeling his claws plunge not into soft flesh, but straight into the thick steel wall that Kurt had seconds ago been standing in front of.

As the smoke cleared he was met with another upset. Not only were he claws wedged into the wall, but when the Elf teleported to safety he had left the can of beer behind and Logan's claws had also punctured straight through that.

He growled low as he watched the liquid trickle out through the holes in the can and disappear as it soaked into the carpet below.

"Why me?" Logan groaned as he tugged a few times at his arms in an attempt to get free. No good. He was stuck. As he tried to re-evaluate his situation he heard a voice behind him that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Stuck, mein freund?" Kurt had returned and was leering as his teammate increased his struggles to free himself.

" 'm fine. Don't worry about it." Kurt tsked as he walked over.

"Shame about your beer. I hadn't planned on leaving it behind, but accidents do happen. And since it was my fault that the beer met it's demise I shall lend my services to help get you unstuck," he grinned and approached Wolverine from the back; Logan only able to see his slender shadow getting closer and closer.

"No! Just stay where ya are! I don't need yer help!" Logan protested with wide eyes as he frantically yanked at his arms, but Kurt was already lifting his three-fingered hands in assistance.

"But Logan, what are friends for?" And then his thick fingers buried themselves into Logan's completely vulnerable armpits. Unable to pull his arms down to defend himself Logan could only arch his back as he snorted and gave way to a roar of laughter.

"Bahahahaha! No! Gohahahahoddammit, always the pihihihits!" He thrashed helplessly as those evil fingers furiously danced around inside the ticklish hollows underneath his arms.

His claws hadn't budged an inch, but he knew that Kurt knew damn well that this would not work. He just wanted to take advantage of the position Logan was in.

It was kinda hard to blame him because, hey, he did just try to stab the guy. Of course he knew that Kurt would teleport in time to get out of the way, but getting stuck hadn't been in his plans. Now he was paying for it.

"Quihihihiiit it! Elf...ahahahhahahaha...shit! Shit, nohohot there!" The playful squeezing along his ribcage had him twisting and cursing through his laughs, but it was when the fingers started scribbling over his belly that he sank to his knees in his attempt to get away from the tickling.

Unsurprisingly it followed even as he slumped against the wall, trying to curl into a protective ball. He buried his face in his trapped arms as he tired and his laughter died to giggles and snickers, making pitiful attempts to kick at his tormentor.

A few minutes later it finally ended and Logan was still as stuck as before.

"Hmm, I guess this isn't working," Kurt pretended to be surprised as Logan looked up at him, wiping the tears off his cheeks on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"No shit. But ya knew that goin' into it. Didn't ya?" Kurt only gave a charming smile in reply as he then pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"Guess I will have to go with the back up plan," he said as he punched in the numbers on the touch screen before holding it up to his pointed ear.

"Kitty? Guten tag! We need your powers...actually Logan needs...Uh huh. Yeah, it's a wall this time. Ok. See you in a half an hour then." He hung up the phone and turned back to Logan who was shaking his head.

"Ya couldn't have just called her in the first place?" Kurt shrugged as he grinned.

"She is a busy young woman, Logan. We can't always be bothering her every time you do this. But she will be here very soon. In the meantime, here," Kurt pulled out of his back pocket the ice cold can of beer that Logan had been chasing him for.

Wolverine looked dumbfounded, not sure what to say, but Kurt filled him in.

"That can skewered on your claws there, simply a decoy."

"But...," Logan was still confused, "...why?" Kurt popped the top on the can.

"Because you seemed stressed, mein freund. And you would've still been in a bad mood even if I had given you the beer right then and there. So I let you think that it was destroyed and then I could return it to you when you had lightened up a little. That is where the tickling came in. I know it's not your favorite, but I hope laughing made you feel a little better."

He tilted the open can up to Logan's mouth, letting the cool liquid flow down his throat and seeing him relax even more. Logan looked up at him; no sign of anger in his eyes, knowing his friend had good intentions.

"Thanks, Elf." Kurt smiled widely.

"You're welcome, Logan. Any time."

"Elf?"

"Ja?"

"Touch my beer again an' I will kill ya."

"Noted."

**Was bored and wrote this in an hour and a half. Some more Logan/Kurt bromance. ^_^**


End file.
